


Get With The Program:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rimming, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was surprised to see Steve back after being away for awhile, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Get With The Program:

*Summary: Danny was surprised to see Steve back after being away for awhile, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“What are you doing here ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked his secret crush, best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they stood in front of his private beach in front of his house. It had been a year, The Hunky Brunette decided it was time to come home. He missed the blond more than ever before, He pulled him close to him.

“I **_am_** taking what’s mine, It looks like you are hard for me, Danno, Are you ?”, He stuck his hand down his pants unceremoniously, & teased him for a bit. The Blond was making so much sounds, It was getting the former seal all hot, & bothered. “Don’t be quiet on my account”, He kept up, til Danny had enough. He turned around, ripped open Steve’s shirt, to reveal that perfectly muscular chest to his hungry eyes, & his eyes only. The **_Five-O Commander_** was shivering in response to that.

They basically stripped each other of their clothing, as they were having sex on the beach. It just felt right after ten years, & the loudmouth detective knew that his heart won’t get broken by Steve. He was glad that he took the risk, & it paid off big time for him, & he would do it again, If he had the chance.

The Dark-Haired Man moaned, as his lover hits his prostrate, It felt like fireworks, & much more. The Blond made sure that he was careful, physically, & emotionally with him too. They were giving each other blowjobs, & handjobs, It was perfect that they shut out the world, & it was just the two of them. They had orgasms, & multiple ones, as they controlled, & denied each other.

They did anal & oral on each other too, & left claiming & love bites on the other’s bodies. After they rimmed, licked, & worshipped the other, along with their cock, & balls. The Former Seal said, as he helped the shorter man up, “Let’s get with the program, Wash up, & then never leave our bed again”, Danny smiled, & said, “I’m down with that”, They walked into the house hand in hand, so they can carry out their plans.

The End.


End file.
